The Wonders of the Internet
by NotSoFinnocent
Summary: Random Finntana drabble. Rachel has dumped Finn and run off to NYC, Santana is lonely without Brittany, they both log on and madness ensues. Rated M for Smut and Language as always!
1. Chapter 1 You have one new message

**Author's Note:**

**This is just a totally random Finntana fic, because everyone needs a bit more Finntana in their lives. I don't actually think it's any good but published so there would be more Finn/Santana stories on the site. Please Read and Review if you want me to continue because this is one I'm not sure I want to. Thanks in advance!**

* * *

><p>Finn was seriously depressed, Rachel had gone to New York and told him it was over. He couldn't believe she actually left him, he knew it was a possibility but he thought their love would keep them together. Guess he was pretty dumb after all. He casually surfed the net not really reading or looking at anything. Pathetic, he thought. Saturday night and he was home alone doing nothing. He could pretty much guarantee everyone else was out partying celebrating their last weeks of freedom before summer. He was half reading a cheat website for Grand Theft Auto 4 when a box popped up on his screen with a chime.<p>

What the hell...? He clicked the box and started at it looking puzzled.

**Santana**_**: **__Finnocence..._

How did she know he was online? He was sure he had set his msn to appear offline. Damn, well he supposed it would be polite to reply even if he didn't feel like talking, especially not to someone who enjoyed making him feel like shit most of the time.

**Finn: **_Hey Santana, what's up?_

**Santana: **_Not much, just hanging out, everyone else went to a party but I didn't feel like going._

**Finn: **_Why not?_

**Santana: **_Because I'm still bummed about Brittany leaving early to go to UCLA...duh!_

**Finn: **_Oh...right. Well me too...about Rachel leaving I mean. I really miss her._

**Santana: **_Look at us Frankenteen, we're pathetic. It's Saturday night and we're at home alone chatting on msn._

**Finn: **_Wait, was Brittany like your girlfriend?_

**Santana: **_Not exactly but I wanted her to be. I really loved her, just like you and the dwarf._

**Finn: **_So you're like a lesbian?_

**Santana: **_You could say that yes, although sometimes I wonder if I'm not more of a bisexual._

**Finn: **_Cool! So did you guys ever uh...you know, do it?_

**Santana: **_Not that it's any of your business Lurch but yes, we did...a lot ;)_

**Finn: **_Awesome! You got any pics?_

**Santana: **_Finn! You perv!_

**Finn: **_Sorry, I'm blaming my depression, I'm not myself._

**Santana: **_It's okay really, I'm always a perv and to be honest, with me and Brits, it was pretty damn hot._

**Finn: **_I can imagine._

**Santana: **_So did you and the hobbit ever do it?_

**Finn: **_Don't call her that Santana, she has a name and yes we did quite a few times last year. __Before she broke my heart and left me here to run off to NYC._

**Santana: **_So did you learn any new tricks from her? _

**Finn: **_Maybe..._

**Santana: **_It's a bit late for you to be shy Finnocence, I've seen your cock, I've had it inside me!_

**Finn: **_Yeah I guess so. Was I really that bad? I had no idea what I was doing, scared shitless actually._

**Santana: **_You weren't so bad for a beginner, these things take time. I wasn't expecting fireworks. It's all about confidence Finn, show me that and I'll come apart for you. A bit of dominance doesn't go amiss either ;)_

**Finn: **_Dominance? You into that? What kind of stuff?_

**Santana: **_I like it rough, hair pulling, ass slapping and getting fucked really hard._

**Finn: **_Oh really? Did Brittany do that stuff?_

**Santana: **_Nah with Brits I was the dominant one but when I'm with a guy I like to be submissive._

**Finn: **_I see. Maybe we should stop talking about this stuff._

**Santana: **_Lol too hot for you Finnocence?_

**Finn: **_It's making me kind of horny if I'm honest._

**Santana: **_There's nothing wrong with that. We're both single now right?_

**Finn: **_I guess so... I still kind of feel like I'm cheating._

**Santana: **_By talking to me on the computer? Oh dear you're more screwed up than me._

**Finn: **_I guess you have a point. Rachel did dump me and we're just talking right?_

**Santana: **_Now you're getting it ;) So how do you cope without sex?_

**Finn: **_Watch porn and jerk off. I'd ask you the same but I'm pretty sure you won't be going without sex._

**Santana: **_Why do you say that?_

**Finn: **_Look at you, you're gorgeous, any guy would give his left nut to have you._

**Santana: **_Not you though..._

**Finn: **_That was different, I was in love with Rachel._

**Santana: **_Was?_

**Finn: **_Am._

**Santana: **_Believe it or not Finn, I haven't had sex in four months, with anyone, male or female. _

**Finn: **_Really? Fuck, how do you cope? It's been four weeks for me and I'm ready to explode._

**Santana: **_Lucky for me, I know how to get myself off._

**Finn: **_Awesome...so how do you?_

**Santana: **_I rub my clit hard and stick my fingers in my pussy...sometimes a virbrator._

**Finn: **_Don't you miss having someone do it for you...I do, my own hand isn't the same._

**Santana: **_Of course it's not the same but I do what I can to cope with the drought. I'm pretty wet now actually just talking about it, that's how fucking horny I am. Are you hard?_

**Finn: **_I have been for a while lol._

**Santana: **_How hard are you? Is it from thinking about me?_

**Finn: **_Really fuckin hard and yes right now it is from thinking about you._

**Santana: **_That's good because my pussy feels really wet Finnocence, I can't help thinking that it wants a rematch with you ;) Do you want me to touch it? I've got a mini skirt on I could just reach my hand underneath and touch through my underwear._

**Finn: **_Yeah, do it. Spread your legs on your chair really wide so you can see and stroke your pussy through your panties. _

Finn gulped hard, he couldn't believe he had just written that, couldn't believe he was even having this conversation with Santana on the computer. He looked down at his groin and sure enough his cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans, rock hard. He groaned and shifted in his chair, running a hand through his hair. Sure he was horny and missed Rachel like mad but dirty talking with Santana on msn? This Saturday night had taken a bizarre turn. Still, he was curious to see what she'd say back, he knew it was dirty but he wanted to see more.

**Santana: **_Mmmm Finn, it feels so wet even through my panties. Not that there's much to them, my finger is wet now and my pussy is aching. Tell me what to do sexy Quarterback and rub your cock through your pants while you do it._

Finn looked down again at his hardening cock and brushed his hand against it through his jeans. He figured he should make it more comfortable so pulled it up against his groin and stroked it again groaning a little at the pressure on his, now aching member.

**Finn: **_My cock is so hard, it's straining to get out of my jeans. Take your panties off and spread your legs wide for me Santana, rub your clit in small circles with your wet finger, maybe suck on it first to get it wetter. _

**Santana: **_Rubbing my clit for you feels so good baby. I'm also grabbing my tit with my other hand, my nipples are so hard for you now. How does your cock feel baby? I bet it would feel better inside my pussy. _

**Finn: **_Feels fucking solid Santana, desperately wants to be in your pussy now... stick a finger in yourself for me and tell me what it feels like..._

**Santana:**_ It feels warm and wet and really fucking tight, my fingers aren't enough for me. My mom and dad are out __wanna come over and show me how hard your dick is?_

**Finn is now offline.**


	2. Chapter 2 It's just sex right?

Finn jumped up from his desk, logging off quickly and slamming his laptop shut. "I'm going out mom" he called rushing down the stairs and grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter. "Don't wait up!" he yelled walking to the drive way to get in his truck. His cock was still hard and aching and he couldn't get the image of Santana out of his mind. Sitting at her desk with her feet up and her hand buried in her pussy moaning, writhing under her own touch. He shook as his hands turned the keys in the ignition, feeling a mixture of different emotions washing over him. Guilt, pleasure, anticipation, lust, fear. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions his heart telling him not to go but his head and his body telling him yes. Rachel sure as hell didn't stop to think about him when she left him for New York. He shifted his truck into drive and drove off in the direction of Lima Heights and Santana's house.

He sat outside for a full ten minutes before he finally decided to go in. He was intimidated staring at the huge white pillars at the front of Santana's house. He decided to text her to let her know he was there just in case she had changed her mind or her parents had come home or something.

**Finn: Santana, I'm outside, do you still want me to come in.**

He waited for a few minutes before his phone buzzed with a reply.

**Santana: I want you to come all over Finnocence ;) Come on in the door's open. Up the stairs last door on the left.**

He swallowed hard, his heart hammering in his chest as he read the text. Opening his truck door slowly he began to walk towards the house. If he was honest Santana both terrified him and turned him on more than anyone ever had before. Thoughts of Rachel began to slip from his mind as he turned the handle on the double front doors, pushing them open and stepping inside. He felt like he should take his sneakers off, the carpets were so white and fluffy, so he did, leaving them by the front door. He walked up the stairs slowly, not wanting to make too much noise, just in case her sister was around and still awake. When he reached the last door on the left he knocked cautiously.

"Santana?" he called. "It's me" he heard her laugh huskily in response.

"Of course it's you Finnocence, I don't know any other six foot three giants who make that much noise, get your ass in here" she commanded and he pushed the door open, his breath catching in his throat as he laid eyes on her in front of him.

She was wearing a red satin nightgown which pushed her breasts up significantly giving her an awesome cleavage. She also had some kind of black stockings on and was laying on the bed, her legs crossed and arms above her head, posed seductively. Her long black hair was scraped up into a stylish bun on the top of her head, small tendrils hanging in her face. She wore no makeup for a change and he thought she looked absolutely stunning.

"Damn..." he just said staring at her breathlessly. The woman was a freaking Goddess. She smirked at him, running her hand up her stocking covered thigh.

"Like what you see Finnocence?" she purred at him, her eyes sparking in the low light, almost predatory. Finn nodded, unable to speak, aware that the bulge in his pants gave him away. She chuckled "Evidently" she said cocking a finger at him beckoning him to come to her bed. Finn walked over to her in an almost trance like state and sat down near her feet, staring at her hand on her own thigh. He could smell her perfume, a sweet, seductive smell, it's scent seemed to pull him in closer to her.

"Would you show me?" he asked her, his cheeks beginning to redden with lust as much as embarrassment.

"Show you what Finn?" she asked, her hand reaching higher on her thigh and moving to the inside slightly as her legs fell open, revealing her tight, red panties. Finn was sure he saw a wet patch in the centre.

"Show me what you were doing earlier" he said, his eyes locked on hers as he grew in confidence remembering what she said about what turned her on.

"You want to see me touch myself Finnocence?" she asked teasingly, wanting to make him beg. God he loved hearing her say his name like that.

"You heard what I said." he found his voice had developed a commanding tone which unknown to him made Santana instantly wetter. "Show me how you touch yourself" Finn said, making himself comfier on the bed.

"Oooh bossy Finn, I like" she said tracing her fingers on one hand up her inner thigh to her panties, the other hand stroking her firm breast through her nightgown. Finn watched her, his erection growing harder by the second as she began running her fingers all over her body. He wanted to be more involved and put his hands on her knees, parting her legs to get a better view. "Oooh you bad boy, you like watching me don't you?" she teased licking her fingertip and returning it to the outside of her panties, stroking firmly, pressing her fingertip into her slit. He swallowed hard watching her press her panties into her slit, his jeans cutting into him. He stood up slowly.

"I need to be more comfortable," he said "it's getting hot in here" he pulled his sweater and shirt off over his head in one movement and unbuttoned his jeans slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as she continued rubbing her pussy right before his eyes.

"It's about to get a whole lot hotter," she smirked watching his jeans come down, taking in the smooth muscles of his chest and abdomen, licking her lips. She gripped her breast firmly, stroking her thumb back and forth over the nipple as she continued to writhe on the bed in front of him. Suddenly, she rolled over onto all fours and crawled up to him on the bed smiling. "I'm pretty hot too," she breathed moving her mouth impossibly close to his and looking deep into his eyes. "Maybe you could make me a little more comfortable?" she asked him before flicking her tongue out and swiping it across his lips quickly. Finn desperately wanted to take her clothes off and see more of her body but he wanted her to know he was still in charge here.

"Sit up on your knees" he almost growled at her making her whimper with pleasure, she loved a man to take control. He knelt in front of her, looking deep into her eyes as she submitted before him. He put his hand to her face pulling her to him to graze her lips with his own. She moaned against his mouth as he did and he trailed his fingers down her face gently, making her shiver when he reached her neck. He pressed his palm down flat against her chest and dragged it down her breast making her shiver with desire. As he passed the soft swell of her breast he cupped his hand firmly over it making her gasp in shock.

"I gotta tell you Finn, you are turning me on something fierce right now" she said breathing deeply, her breast rising and falling under his palm as he began stroking his thumb over her nipple softly, driving her wild.

Santana felt wetness pool between her legs as he teased her breast mercilessly. She squeezed her legs together, seeking friction. What the fuck was going on? Finn Hudson the pussy who didn't even feel anything after the last time they fucked was making her fall apart in front of him. She would be embarrassed for herself if she wasn't so damn turned on.

Finn continued to tease and torment her nipple making her breathing come faster and the ache between her legs grow. His hand moved away from her breasts and to the straps of her nightgown, lowering them on her shoulders as he began to kiss her soft skin beneath. His cool lips against her hot skin felt delicious, for both of them and she wanted more contact, her need growing urgent.

She pressed her body harder against his hand, her hands going to tangle in his hair as he kissed her shoulders. He continued to push her nightgown down, tugging at it to pull it over her bare breasts. She gasped as the cool air washed over her nipples which were already stiff and very sensitive from Finn's attentions. His head travelled lower on her body, his tongue making a steady decline to her breast. She moaned when his tongue made contact with her nipple, licking firmly but slowly over her stiff bud. She arched her back slightly into his mouth and he grinned around her nipple, loving the effect he was having on her body. Now he was free of her nightgown, Finn brought one strong hand up to her neck to trail down her tight body. Past the swell of her breast and her taut abs, he helf his palm flat against her belly, inching it lower and lower towards the heat between her legs.

"Touch me Finn" she breathed at him, sounding almost desperate but for once, not caring. His fingers and tongue felt so good on her body, she had never felt so on fire before, so filled with desire. Sex was usually kind of mechanical for her, except with Brit and this was a whole new world. She felt him smirk around her nipple, knowing that he was enjoying the teasing but wanting him so badly for it. Finn's hand sank lower, covering her panties, stroking the soft satin and enjoying the feeling of it. He curled his fingers underneath her, pressing them against her satin covered folds, feeling definite wetness there, even through the fabric. Santana moaned loudly at the friction between herself and his hand and pushed her hips downwards, seeking more. Finn smirked again and raised his head to look in her eyes.

"Someone is feeling horny" he laughed gently beginning to rub his fingers against her panties causing her to grind herself harder against his hand. She bit her lip, looking up at him with her large, chocolate brown eyes under thick lashes, her eyes pleading him. He was taken aback by her beauty. He had never really seen Santana as beautiful before, sexy yes but beautiful no. Tonight with all her vulnerability she truly was beautiful. Maybe he just hadn't looked hard enough before. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband of her satin panties and pulled them down slowly to her knees, leaving her to do the rest. As she shucked them off, kicking them to the floor eagerly he pressed his hand back against her, looking deep into those gorgeous eyes. "Do you want me?" he asked her as she whimpered again. She nodded, almost shyly at him,

"I do want you Finn, more than I ever thought I would" she said blushing slightly, all her bravado gone. He was satisfied by her answer and brought his lips back to hers, kissing her passionately, his tongue making its way into her mouth to wrestle with her own. She groaned around his tongue, her hips curling into his fingers, seeking more friction. Finn could sense her urgency and wanted to please her. Holding her face as he kissed her he began to stroke her soft, smooth folds beneath his fingers, dragging his fingertips through the wetness he found there. Santana moaned, her breathing quickening as he stroked her slit, gradually applying more force. She gasped as he sank a finger into her tight entrance up to the knuckle and began to kiss him harder, sucking on his tongue between her swollen red lips. "More Finn...deeper" she murmured into his mouth and he obliged, adding a second finger inside her and pushing them deep inside her making her hips grind into his hand. Finn loved how good she felt, her pussy gripping his fingers as he began to thrust them in and out, curling them a little into her G-spot, bringing his thumb up to stimulate her clit.

"Oh my God!" she moaned as he worked his fingers in and out of her tight wetness, all the while rubbing her sensitive bud with his thumb, wet from her juices. "Fuck!" she yelled as he hit her G-spot repeatedly, thrusting in and out of her harder and harder. She felt her abdomen tighten and her knees began to shake as he continued his ministrations, his tongue travelling south to flick over her stiff nipple. "Finn..." she moaned and he knew she was going to come, pumping his fingers harder than ever. She suddenly arched her back and he felt her inner walls clamp down against his fingers, pulsing around him as she shuddered to her climax. Her juices flooded his hand and she groaned loudly "Oh Finn! Yessssssss!" making him even harder than he was before. He let her ride out her orgasm before slowly pulling his fingers from her bringing then to his lips to taste her. He licked his fingers, loving the taste of her arousal on his fingers. She tasted incredible, he saw her watching with lust in her eyes and moved his fingers to her own lips letting her taste herself. She sucked on his fingers, slowly, suggestively, before taking them fully into her mouth and sucking hungrily.

"See how good you taste baby?" he asked her his head dropping to her chest, tasting her skin, loving every inch of it.

"I want to see how good you taste" she purred pulling him to her by the waistband of his boxers before tugging them down over his hardened member. He gasped a little as her hand brushed the head of his cock, already oozing precum and aching with need. She pushed him down gently onto his back so he was laying down and lay between his legs. He sat up, leaning back on his forearms so he could watch her, smiling down at the beautiful girl about to pleasure him. She smiled up at him, flicking the head of his cock with her soft tongue making him gasp and buck his hips towards her mouth. She teased him a bit longer, licking the precum from his tip before wrapping her whole mouth around him, sucking him deep into her soft wet mouth and humming. He felt like he was going to shoot his load right there. Her mouth felt incredible around him and the way she as looking up at him was so sexy. "Fucking hell San" he groaned, his hands holding her head. He knew he couldn't hold back and started rocking his hips into her mouth faster and faster as she worked her head up and down, deep throating him, her tongue pressed hard against his shaft. He groaned loudly, feeling his balls tighten and a knot form in his stomach. He was panting now, feeling amazing. Every time she moved her head down over his length or flicked her tongue over his sensitive tip, he saw stars. "Baby..." he warned, not wanting her to choke when he came. "I'm gonna come" She smiled around his length and sucked faster, using one hand to pump his length at the same time as he shuddered to an orgasm buried inside her mouth. He felt himself shoot hot come into her mouth and cried out. His release felt so good. His hands were still on her head as she expertly swallowed his load and licked her lips, kissing the tip of his rapidly softening cock before crawling back up his body to kiss him and snuggle against his chest. "That was...incredible" he said, his eyes glazed with lust as he stroked her hair. She smiled and held herself against his chest tight, it felt good. Of course...it was just sex...right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry this chapter was taking so long, I was in two minds about which direction to take it. Hope you enjoy, please R and R. Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Hudson

It had been a week since that night at Santana's place. Finn had found it hard to keep the Latina off his mind. He knew it was the sheer physical attraction and the power she had over his body and nothing else but it still felt strange to be thinking of any girl other than Rachel. He lay on his bed, his arms folded beneath his head and tried to conjure up the images of Santana in his mind. A part of him still felt guilty, even knowing Rachel had moved on. They had been together for so long. He pictured Santana's big brown eyes and teasing smile, smirking at him as she took his cock into her mouth, between her full rosy lips. Finn shivered with pleasure at the memory. Fuck she was hot. He couldn't believe the affect she had on him.

As if on cue, he felt a stirring in his groin as he began to grow hard, thinking of her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him expertly. He sighed and groaned suddenly feeling overwhelmingly horny. They hadn't spoken since that night, neither one of them wanting to be the one making the first move. Santana was stubborn. No way would she admit that she wanted him. He knew that she did, just as much as he wanted her but it was just fucking and Santana Lopez could fuck anyone she wanted.

Finn wondered what she was doing right now, he gave his cock a tentative, teasing stroke over the top of his sweatpants and rolled off the bed with a groan. He decided to log onto msn and see if she was online. As he waited for his laptop to logon, he couldn't help but think about her sexy, tanned skin. She was so soft and smooth and every inch of her smelled amazing. He eagerly scanned his contacts list when it popped up on the screen and sighed with disappointment. Not there. Oh well, he guessed he couldn't get lucky two weeks in a row. Instead, he decided to surf for some porn instead. He was pretty damn horny now and was sure as hell going to take advantage of his parents and Kurt being gone for the weekend. He opened a link to a movie of two lesbians making out on a couch. One blonde, one brunette. He couldn't help picturing Santana and Brittany as he watched, fuck he would die to be a fly on the wall of their bedroom when they were together.

Brittany was hot but imagining Santana taking control of her and dominating her, made Finn unbelievably horny. He leaned back in his chair, making himself more comfortable as the two women in the video began undressing hastily. The blonde was moaning and grinding her hips against the brunette's hand hard making Finn's cock twitch as he watched, every minute imagining the brunette was Santana. He lazily returned his right hand to the front of his pants and grazed his fingertips over the growing bulge he found there. Suddenly, he saw a flashing box at the bottom of the screen. He almost jumped out of his skin and looked around guiltily as if he had been caught fooling around. He frowned at the screen and the unwelcomed interruption but as he read the name on the msn pop up, his frown turned to a smile. "No shit" he whispered aloud.

He clicked on the flashing orange box and opened it up on the screen, leaving the movie of the lesbian porn stars playing in the background.

**Santana: **Missed me Finnocence? ;)

Finn read the message and gulped, surely she couldn't read minds, or possibly know what he was doing right now, or who he was thinking about.

**Finn: **No chance. What you been up to?

**Santana: ** Awww now come on Finn, don't be that way. I've been looking for a summer job. How about you?

**Finn:** Same pretty much, I need some money like now. I guess I might just have to end up working at the tyre shop again.

**Santana: **And what are you up to right now? Playing happy families with the Hummels? *eye roll*

**Finn: **Not exactly, no one's home right now…just surfing the internet.

**Santana: **What are you looking at? Porn?

**Finn: **No! Of course not…just at some er college stuff.

**Santana: **Oh please Finn, I can practically smell the pheromones wafting out of my computer screen. So did you enjoy our little meeting last weekend?

**Finn: **Sure, it was pretty awesome. How about you?

**Santana: **Well, it was an improvement over last time that's for sure…

**Finn: …**

**Santana:** I was kidding! Jesus Christ! It was pretty good…although you might have to refresh my memory sometime and you still have one or two things to prove.

**Finn: **To prove? Like I have to prove anything to you, you were eating out of my hand.

**Santana: **You'll be eating from somewhere else if I get my way.

**Finn: **Oh really? You'll have to be a really good girl if you want me to do that.7

**Santana: **I can be a good girl if you want me to…

Finn was starting to get hot again, the video had long since ended but Santana's words and the thoughts running through his brain were driving him wild. In actual fact, he would be only too happy to go down on Santana. Her pussy was gorgeous and tasted amazing but he didn't want her to know how keen he was. After all, she said she liked a dominant man, he couldn't come across as wanting to please her for her own sake. Only for his own.

**Finn: **You had better be a good girl for me, or maybe I'll have to punish you.

As he typed, he licked his lips nervously. He had no idea what he was doing but this domineering, darker side of him just seemed to naturally emerge whenever he was in contact with her.

**Santana: **Well maybe I want you to punish me…how can I be a good girl for you?

**Finn: **For starters you can wear something similar to what you had on last week, that looked so hot on you

**Santana: **You sure you wouldn't prefer me to wear something more like Berry used to wear? High heels, knee socks, short mini skirt, just hanging below the curve of my ass...

**Finn: **I'm pretty sure you could wear a bag over your head and I'd still want to touch you. I would certainly enjoy pulling that skirt up over your ass and stroking that tight, firm skin though.

**Santana: **And what if I'm a bad girl? Would you spank me Mr Hudson?

**Finn:** Mmmm Mr Hudson, I kinda like that.

Finn was getting really fucking hot now. He slipped a hand inside the waistband of his pants and gripped his cock roughly, stroking the soft skin up and down over his hardened length. He could already feel precum oozing from the tip and wished like crazy that Santana was here to lick it clean.

**Santana: **Mmm maybe you could put me in detention? I am being a very bad girl, I can't seem to keep my fingers away from my panties…

**Finn: **Mmmm fuck, you are a naughty little slut. Sluts need to be punished…

Again, Finn had no idea what he was talking about, he never used to be so bold and forceful with women but he knew Santana would be getting off on it and he would do anything to get her off. He began to stroke his cock a little harder, closing his eyes and picturing her with her fingers rubbing over her panties.

**Santana: **Oh I bet you want to punish me Mr Hudson, I bet you're rubbing that big cock of yours thinking about me bending over your desk aren't you?

Finn's eyes widened as he read the words on the screen. How the fuck did she know him so well. He groaned and bit down on his bottom lip, slowing his movements so he could type a reply.

**Finn: **Fuck yes, my cock is so hard for you, little cock tease.

**Santana: **Well if you're home alone, want me to come over?

**Finn: **I thought you'd never ask…Santana?

**Santana: **Yes Mr Hudson? ;)

**Finn: **Wear the skirt.

**Santana Lopez is now offline…**


	4. Chapter 4 Drum Lessons

Finn was anxious. He didn't know why but the thought of seeing Santana, no matter how thrilling it was, always filled him with nerves. He guessed it had something to do with their chequered past and her notorious temper. Santana had the ability to make you feel like shit in less than ten words. He often felt as though he was walking on egg shells around her. Nonetheless, she intrigued him. Clearly, she was an extremely sexy woman but the air of danger and mystique that surrounded her, _intoxicated_ him. He knew he was playing with fire but that just made the whole thing even more exciting. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of seeing her toned body, of holding it against his. The silky smooth feel of her skin and the taste of her lips. He groaned and closed his laptop, moving over to the bed and flopping backwards, trying to prevent himself becoming too excited. Maybe she wouldn't even show. Santana Lopez and teasing had always been synonymous. He wouldn't be surprised if that little conversation had been her idea of a joke.

He closed his eyes and tried to resist the urge to stroke himself over the fabric of his sweat pants. If she did turn up, she wouldn't be impressed if he was already spent. Santana had a very healthy appetite for sex and he didn't want to see what she looked like when she was disappointed. Hating himself for it, his thoughts turned to Rachel once again. He wondered what she was doing right now. He missed her a lot. Her laugh, her smile, her crazy ambitious talk. He wondered how she would react if she knew what had happened between him and Santana. Would she be jealous? Angry? Would she even care? He laughed bitterly. He very much doubted she would. She had a new life now, a life that did not include him and she had made that very clear.

Completely lost in his thoughts, Finn had not heard the door downstairs, opening softly, he had not heard the click of sleek black heels on the kitchen floor and he definitely did not hear the creaking of the stairs or see the long, dark shadow appear beneath his bedroom door. His eyes suddenly flew open as his door swung wide, revealing a very sexy Santana Lopez wearing a pair of black stockings, a plaid mini skirt and a very adorable looking tight school girl sweater with a blouse beneath it. To top it off she had the sexiest pair of "fuck me" heels on that Finn had ever seen. A satisfied smirk crept over her face as she saw his mouth drop wide open.

"I heard you were offering some home tuition for struggling students Mr Hudson?" she asked in a faux bashful tone as she leaned seductively in the doorway. Finn closed his mouth and sat up, leaning his weight back onto his elbows, a slow grin working it's way across his handsome features. Just what the doctor ordered to take his mind off a certain brunette.

"You came" he stated simply, trying hard not to convey his excitement.

"Of course" she said with a smirk. "Like I said," she whispered, walking into the room and kicking the door closed behind her with one, long leg. "I need some help with my homework and I think you are the only guy who can give me what I need." She continued, slowly but deliberately moving closer to him across the room. Finn rolled over onto one side and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"And what is it exactly that you need Ms Lopez?" he asked her, looking up into her dark eyes which burned with desire for him. Santana grinned in response and nodded her head over towards his drum set, flicking her pink tongue out over her cherry red lips.

"I need you to teach me some music" she said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. Finn had no idea if it was her closeness, her sweet scent or the feel of her warm breath tickling the sensitive skin on his ear but something caused a very definite stirring in his groin. He sucked in his breath harshly and bit down on his lip, trying to resist the urge to grab her and tear her clothes off right there and then. She pulled back, clearly keen to continue this little game she had worked out in her mind. Whatever game she wanted to play, he was pretty damn sure he would be okay with it. She moved over to the drum set and sat down, picking up his drum sticks from the small table at the side and testing their weight in her hands. "You know me Mr Hudson" she said with a smile. "Always keen to build up my…skills" she said, pulling her knees slightly apart, giving him a little taste of what lay beneath that very short skirt.

Finn could see the black lacy nylon of her hold ups laying flush against her tanned, firm thighs. He could also see a flash of the extremely innocent, white cotton panties between her thighs and there was definitely no denying his arousal now. His cock began to stiffen beneath his pants. He took a deep, shaky breath and cleared his throat, dragging his eyes upwards from her thighs to her face.

"Well for starters, you are sitting all wrong on that stool" he said, trying every bit to sound like a stern, disapproving teacher.

"I am?" she asked innocently, twirling a drum stick around in her long, dark hair.

Finn nodded in response. "You need to sit further back on the stool and open your legs wider" he said, shifting his weight on the bed so he could get a better view as she obediently shuffled backwards and opened her thighs even wider, giving him a very clear view of her perfect panties beneath her skirt.

"Like this?" she asked, playing the role of the hapless music student very well. Finn merely nodded in response, watching her every move. "And I have to admit sir…I'm not really sure what to do with these." She admitted, holding up the drum sticks. She took one in each hand, wrapping her long fingers around them and began tapping them lightly against the drum. "I mean I know you are supposed to like hit them against this thing…but I dunno, I kinda get urges to do something else" she said with a wicked smile as she drew one of the drum sticks up towards her lips seductively, flicking her tongue over the tip. Finn groaned lightly in response. This woman was killing him. He had to give it to her, she really knew how to get a guy hot and bothered. He watched with interest as she pushed the drum stick further into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

Finn's mouth suddenly went very dry. He wasn't used to this kind of seduction, it was almost too much, for one horrific moment he worried that the mail man problem might be coming back very quickly as he watched her inching his drum stick in and out of her mouth, clamping it between her plump, red lips. He recomposed himself quickly and tried to ignore the warm, throbbing that was beginning to pulse it's way through his cock. "Well you are doing that wrong too" he said hoarsely, his voice barely audible, his throat was so dry. He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the hot girl who he still couldn't believe was in his bedroom. He stood tall, behind her, admiring the view down her blouse of her firm, tanned cleavage. He reached down with one large hand and wrapped his fingers over hers, guiding the drum stick out of her lips and inching it towards her sweater. He applied a gentle, yet insistent pressure as he pressed the tip of the drum stick against where he thought her left nipple was, keeping her fingers in control, making her press the cool wood against her breast.

When he was satisfied with the positioning, he released his grip on her hand and moved his hands to her shoulders, gently rubbing his thumbs up and down the back of her neck, satisfied by the outbreak of goosebumps that he witnessed there. "Much better Ms Lopez" he whispered, his voice, equally seductive as hers. "How does that feel now? Better?" he asked her in a teasing voice.

"Much…" she said, tilting her head backwards to stare up at him as she continued rubbing the wooden stick against her breast. Her nipples had grown ridiculously hard and the pressure of the wood against them, in combination with his strong hands against her neck, made her grow extremely aroused. She felt wetness begin to pool between her legs, dampening the white cotton of her underwear. "Mmmm yes Mr Hudson, it feels good. Am I being a good girl?" she asked him coyly, staring up with wide eyes at him again as she began to unbutton her sweater with one hand, the other not stopping it's movements, now circling the drum stick over her nipple which was clearly stiffened and visible beneath the thin woollen sweater.

"Very good, you aren't making progress as quickly as I'd like though" he whispered, bending to run his tongue up along the length of her neck before sucking one small, smooth earlobe into his mouth and biting on it gently. With that he walked back to his position on the bed for a better view, the scent of her body filling his nostrils and making him so horny he could barely stand it. His cock now clearly stood out beneath his sweat pants, he knew she could see and he didn't care. He wanted her to know what she was doing to him. How fucking sexy he found her. They didn't love each other but right now this was definitely the next best thing. When he was with Santana, Rachel couldn't be further from his mind and his heart stopped aching. "Take your sweater off Ms Lopez" he instructed firmly. "You can't play the drums effectively through all those layers, you'll lack coordination." He said, watching as she slid out of her now unbuttoned sweater. He was pleased to see she wore no bra beneath the white blouse, he could see the dusky pink outline of her stiffened nipples beneath the translucent fabric. "Mmm I like your outfit a lot, you look so…ready to learn" he said smiling at her as she returned the drum stick to it's task of rubbing against her puckered skin.

"I wore it just for you Sir." She said earnestly. "I wanted you to see how keen I was to improve" she said, now using her second hand to squeeze and grope her right breast through her blouse, capturing her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger and squeezing hard, rubbing it as she continued to stimulate her left breast with Finn's drum stick. Finn was so hard at this point, he could barely feel the precum oozing from the tip of his cock as he watched the little show she put on in front of him. He could see a darkened patch appear between her thighs on the white panties and knew she was growing more aroused by the second. "Mmm" she moaned erotically "I'm getting so good with this drumming, it's getting me all wet Mr Hudson" she said, watching him with narrowed eyes. "Maybe I should take my skills to the next step?" she asked before running the narrow piece of wood down her body to rest it between her legs against her panties. Her hips involuntarily spasmed and shifted forwards as the cool wood made contact with her panties. She moaned loudly, pressing the head of the drumstick firmly against her clit and biting down on her lip. Finn's mouth fell open as he watched. He couldn't believe Santana Lopez was here in his room, wearing that and doing that with one of his drum sticks. He loved playing the drums but never thought it would ever bring him this kind of pleasure as well.

The ache in Finn's groin was becoming unbearable and he couldn't hold off any longer, lazily he grazed his fingertips over the bulge in his pants, enjoying the slight pressure against his aching cock. "That's good Santana" he said, his voice almost a growl. "You are a fast learner" he said with a smirk as he wrapped his hand around his cock, over his sweatpants and gripped it tightly, feeling a small amount of relief at the soothing ache on his throbbing member.

Santana flushed with pleasure at his encouragement and pressed harder against her panties, rubbing the drum stick against the wet patch. Her hand moved faster against her breast now, squeezing more frantically as she got increasingly turned on. "Take the blouse off" he instructed sharply, wanting desperately to see her gorgeous tits being teased mercilessly. He already knew how pink her stiffened nipples would have become. He remembered last time, every detail of all their encounters permanently burned onto his brain. He smiled as she obediently complied with his request, unbuttoning the blouse and exposing her perfectly rounded, firm breasts. He longed to take one in his mouth, bite down on that nipple and tease it with his tongue but he didn't want to spoil the fun of the game.

"Do you like watching me playing with myself Mr Hudson?" she asked with a pout as she noticed his gripping his length over his pants. "I can see how hard your fucking dick is from here and it looks so good" she said, deliberately trying to get a reaction from him.

"You can keep watching" he replied gruffly, sliding his hand inside his pants and beneath his boxers and rubbing his cock harder. "And why don't you show me more stuff you learned with that drum stick?" he asked her. "Slide it into your panties Ms Lopez" he suggested, narrowing his eyes with lust as he stroked himself.

"Whatever you want Sir" she said sweetly, sliding the drum stick gently beneath the seam of her panties and pressing it against her pussy. The sensation of the cold wood against her aching, wet centre was almost too much for her. Pulses of electricity shot through her body, making her quiver as she rubbed it firmly against her folds, twisting her nipple harder and harder and moaning more loudly for effect. She was loving the effect her little show was having on Finn. She knew she drove him wild and it made her feel powerful. She missed Brittany like crazy all the time but when she was with Finn, she could barely remember her name. He was so hot and ripped and he knew exactly what to do and say to drive her wild. Gone was the Finnocent bumbling idiot that she had devirginised in Glee club all those years ago. Finn Hudson was all man now and what a man he was.

"Pull your panties aside, I want to see what you have learned" he growled commandingly. She did as she was instructed, powerless to resist that voice. She pulled the elastic cotton to one side, revealing her perfectly waxed, glistening pussy, his drum stick pressed up against it, getting covered in her juices. "Fuck that's so hot" he whispered, "does that feel good? Fucking yourself with that?" he asked her, rubbing his cock faster and squeezing it tightly.

"Mmmhmmm, fuck yes, it feels so good." She replied sweetly. "Do I pass Mr Hudson?" she asked him. "Do I pass the test?" she persisted as she slipped the end of the drum stick very slightly inside her tight hole. "Ooooh fuck that feels good!" she exclaimed, pushing the drum stick further inside her pussy making Finn almost lose it. He reluctantly released his grip on his cock, worried he was going to come. She was so fucking sexy, he couldn't stand it, he needed a distraction. He got up from the bed, cock aching for release but he forced himself to ignore it.

"Oh yes Ms Lopez you definitely pass, but just one thing" he said, his voice thick with arousal as he neared her writhing body. He pushed her hand away from her pussy and took the drum stick, pumping it in and out of her pussy several times before pulling it out slowly, admiring how it glistened with her sweet juices and pushing it up to her lips. "You made a mess" he finished, forcing the piece of wood into her mouth. "Clean it up." He growled, sinking his own head between her legs and flicking his tongue over her swollen clit, circling it with his soft, hot tongue.

He watched her with hungry eyes as he licked her clit eagerly. Her lips had enveloped the drum stick and she was obeying his orders, sucking and licking every last drop of her juices off. To his surprise and arousal, she returned it to her pussy, positioning it beneath his tongue and rubbing it around her tight entrance as he sucked and nibbled her swollen bundle of nerves. Fuck this was like the hottest thing ever. She was unbelievably sexy, and seemingly open to most things sexual. It was like they could live out every fantasy together. He continued to suck and lick her clut, making circles over it with his soft tongue and humming around it to give her an extra thrill as she started fucking herself with the drum stick again. "Mmmm so hot watching you fuck yourself baby" he groaned around her, pulling away reluctantly to get a better view but replacing his tongue with two fingers, slowly circling her bud in time with her own movements.

Santana had her head thrown back in ecstasy, clearly loving every bit of attention they both gave to her aching pussy. Finn was in serious danger of completely losing it. He didn't know how a grown man could stand much more of this. He wrapped his fingers around hers again and pushed the stick further inside her pussy, he had no idea how much she could take but was curious to find out. "Tell me how that feels Ms Lopez" he commanded, looking up into her pretty flushed face.

"Mmm so goooood! Oooh fuck yes, more, I need more!" she exclaimed, her breasts heaving with lust as she began to pant faster and faster. Finn was only too happy to oblige, removing the drum stick and replacing it with two of his much thicker, fingers instead. He returned his mouth to her clit, making her squeal and began fucking her roughly with his long fingers. He still couldn't get over the bizarreness of this situation. He and Santana had an up and down relationship to say the least. They had given each other hell in High School and now they were on the verge of being fuck buddies. Not just any fuck buddies either, the hottest fuck buddies Lima had ever seen. "I want to fuck you so bad San" he moaned, pulling his mouth from her pussy for a moment and looking up at her. "My cock is so fucking hard for you right now, I want to see you riding it" he moaned again. This was ridiculous, he couldn't take it anymore. The skirt, the heels, the panties. He needed to be inside her, now.

Without another word he got up off his knees and yanked down his pants and boxers, revealing his solid length which sprang back and slapped lightly against his stomach. Santana's eyes widened at the sight but she looked more turned on than ever. Finn scooped one arm underneath Santana's long, tanned legs and picked her up, carrying her to his bed. He settled on the edge, his legs apart with her sitting on his lap in that little skirt. With force, he mashed his lips against hers. He wanted to consume her, it was like being inside her wasn't enough. He needed her so much he felt like he might explode. His tongue probed her mouth firmly, insistently and he sucked on her bottom lip, opening his eyes to watch her as he did. She knew how fucking sexy she was and he doubted she would mind him watching her. His hands found their way underneath the short mini skirt and caressed her ass, roughly groping the smooth skin and spinning her around sharply so that she straddled him.

Santana felt dizzy with lust. She was powerless against him. The way he controlled her and dominated her when they were together was like nothing she had ever seen before, nothing she had ever felt. Her stomach did flip flops at the slightest touch or glance in her direction and those dirty words coming from his mouth drove her fucking wild.

"Now, fuck me." He commanded, looking deep into her eyes and waiting for her to climb up onto his cock. His length twitched with anticipation and rubbed against her still soaking pussy beneath the skirt. He loved how she still had the stockings and skirt on, hell, she still had those sweet little panties on, although they were still pushed to one side.

"Shall I take these panties off Sir?" she asked teasingly.

"No." he replied. "I want to fuck you with your naughty little panties on slut" he growled back at her as she lifted her hips, putting her weight on her knees until she was high enough to grip his cock and slide it against her pussy. Finn groaned and gasped as he felt the throbbing head of his cock push inside her sweet, tight hole. "Fuuuuuck" he groaned. He had forgotten just how damn amazing she felt around his cock. It had been so long since he had been inside her and last time was kind of a disaster. Santana turned and smirked at him, her dark eyes flashing as she lowered herself further on him. "You feel so fucking good baby" he groaned. All of a sudden, the role playing game was forgotten and all he could think about was how damn amazing she felt.

"Of course" she whispered shakily, trying to sound cool as ever but in reality, her insides were quivering so much at the invasion of his considerable size that she could barely form words. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, allowing herself to get used to him again. She had forgotten how damn big his cock was, stupid lummox. But ooh fuck it felt good, stretching her out and rubbing her in all the right places. Finn gripped her hips hard and began to encourage her to move up and down. He could feel her slick juices coating his length and it felt so warm and sweet, he needed some friction to get him off.

"Does that feel good baby?" he asked her, his lips moving against her sensitive pulse point in between bites, kisses and sucks. "You like riding my cock so fucking hard?" he asked her as she began to bounce, not needing him to help her now, she had found her rhythm. Her little skirt was flapping up and down with each movement and one of her heels dangled sexily from one stocking clad foot. Her eyes were rolling back in her head and he knew she was loving this just as much as he was. She was so tight. He could feel every muscle inside her contract around him and it drove him wild.

They were both panting now, their orgasms fast approaching. He pulled her harder against him and she ground herself down onto his lap, her clit bouncing against his groin and hurtling her towards the point of no return. He lowered his head slightly to capture a pink nipple into his mouth as she bounced and sucked on it hard, swirling his tongue around and around the stiffening bud. "Oh fuck, I'm so close" she panted as she ground against him more and more between her movements. Finn slapped her ass hard, and gripped her against him as he felt her begin to tip over the edge. She wailed his name, cursing and yelling in Spanish as she came in a flood around his cock, drenching him with her sweet come. His own orgasm followed immediately as her pussy milked his cock and he came with a deep groan, so hard inside her it felt like he might pass out.

His stomach tightened and then released as he came, waves of pleasure rippling through him as he spilled his load deep inside her. Santana slowed on top of him. She had felt him come inside her and it felt so good. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling it to her breast in the closest thing Santana Lopez had to an embrace. "You're wonderful Finn" she breathed as she felt him begin to soften inside her.

Finn looked up at her, surprised by her softness and her sweet words.

"I…" he trailed off. "Thank you Santana." He finished lamely. Not exactly what he wanted to say but he couldn't find the words. "I want to see you again, I think" he added with a smile.

"You fucking bet" she finished pushing his head away from her breast and climbing off him. "I think I'll stick around tonight for round two actually." She said with a smirk before turning around and wondering what the hell she had almost just said.


End file.
